Marshmallow Pies
by BleedingRoses92
Summary: Dwyn had had it all... until she lost it. Yet surprisingly, she gained from her loss. And that gain just happened to come in the form of an infamous chocolatier.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Dwyn

**Yet again I've started another fic without finishing the two others! Wow I'm on a roll! Anyways... hope you guys _review_ because I really need feedback on this one!**

**Disclamer: If I owned anything at all i would be indulging in my girlish fantsies, but partying with an infamous chocolatier. Sorry.**

* * *

Marshmallow Pies

Chapter One- _Meeting Dwyn_

No time for fun.

That's what she grew up with; work and no play. But she didn't have a choice; her father had left shortly after getting her mother impregnated, so she had to work to help her mum make ends meet. It was difficult, but Dwyn Cathal Ashby new nothing else. As a child, she would go to school and work at the candy shop as a delivery girl. She was a sweet child, and was very much interested in candy and chocolate. But those were foolish fantasies, and with time, Dwyn was soon forced to forget about candy and all other manor of fun; because she had to work.

But the poverty didn't last forever. In fact, Dwyn's mother, Nadine, had gotten very lucky and was hired for a decent job. The single mother was then promoted and soon, when the time came for University, Dwyn Ashby had enough money to go to Oxford. That's exactly what she did.

* * *

And, after graduating valedictorian of her class, Dwyn Cathal Ashby decided to visit her mother back in New London.

She had gotten word of the humongous chocolate factory Willy Wonka had built; the largest chocolate factory in the world, and was very excited to see it. Dwyn had read about the conspiracy with Wonka's workers, and even though she didn't know him, the young woman felt sorry for the world renowned chocolatier.

She smiled as she packed the last of her things; she was going home.

* * *

"Dwyn! Dwyn!"

The green-eyed brunette smiled as she got off the bus and enveloped her mother in a hug.

"Dwyn, honey… how are you? How was Oxford?"

"Good, mum. I wrote to you… didn't you receive my letters?"

Nadine smiled. "'Course I did! But it's so much better to hear it from you! Oh, and you must be starving! I was sure to cook something special for you… Oh Dwyn I'm so happy you're home!"

The young woman smiled. "Me too mum, you've no idea how happy I am to be back."

And at that moment, Dwyn saw her mother tearing up. "Mum… what's wrong?"

"Look at you, y-you're a young woman now!" The older woman sniffled. "I'm so proud of you!"

Dwyn found herself blushing. "C'mon mum, let's go home."

* * *

Her room hadn't changed.

The paint was still chipping, and all her old candy wrappers were on the walls. Dwyn smirked as she thought of all the new wrappers to add to her collection.

It was true that she was always working, but in her free time, she would buy Wonka bars and keep the wrappers. An odd habit for a young woman, but Dwyn enjoyed it.

The smell from the kitchen was amazing, and her rumbling stomach soon informed the brunette that she was in fact, hungry. Smirking, Dwyn skipped to the kitchen for her dinner, just like she used to as a child.

* * *

"And what of the factory?"

"Nobody knows, dear. It's a mystery."

"But surely Mr. Wonka can't run the _entire_ factory by himself, it's simply impossible!"

Nadine shrugged. "_Nothing_ is impossible for Willy Wonka."

At that comment, Dwyn smiled. "I suppose so… he really is quite something, hmm?"

"Yes… now, onto more pressing matters… how were the boys at Oxford?"

The younger woman blushed. "Mum!!"

Nadine smirked. "What!? Don't tell me that there were no good looking fellows at that school, Dwyn. Now _that_ is impossible."

"Well, erm… it's… complicated-ish a-and, I mean they weren't all that-"

"Never you mind, love." The older woman laughed.

Dwyn crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "Now, _that_ was completely uncalled for, mum."

Nadine simply waved the comment off and smiled. "Some of your friends want to show you the city tomorrow, you remember Clair and Simon?"

"Of course!"

"Well then, you should probably get some rest. Leave the cleaning of the dishes to me, dear. You get some sleep; it must've been a trying day for you."

With a kiss to the cheek and a hug, Dwyn was off to bed.

* * *

"… And that's the factory." Clair finished, clearly out of breath.

"Not to be rude, Clair. But I've the feeling that Dwyn already knew that was the factory, I mean, if the ominous building was any clue. She was an _Oxford_ student, remember?"

"Well… yes, I suppose so. But I just felt the need to-"

"Guys?"

"Yeah?" They answered in unison.

"Has anybody ever been in the factory, after the incident, I mean?"

Clair shook her head. "Nobody."

"But then how does the chocolate get made?"

"It's a mystery." Simon answered.

The three friends stopped in front of the factory and stared. Simon playfully nudged Dwyn. "Dare ya to go in."

The brunette smirked. "I don't think so."

"Chicken!" Both chorused.

Dwyn stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Chicken! Chicken!"

Dwyn rolled her eyes and smiled. "Tonight."

Her friends' eyes widened. "We were kidding!" Clair exclaimed.

"Speak for yourself!" Simon smirked. "Make you a deal, Dwyn. You go touch the door and I'll _never_ call you a chicken again during the rest of my natural life."

The brunette thought. Was it worth it? She _did_ really want to see the factory at a closer proximity, and how hard could it be anyways?

"Okay, I'll do it. But you have to promise me, Simon!"

He grinned. "Why of course, m'lady! But we all know that the real reason you're going to the factory is to see your _beloved_ chocolatier, Willy Wonka."

At that Dwyn blushed and shoved Simon into Clair. "He's not my beloved, Simon. I don't even know him… I'm just curious about his work, is all."

Both friends gave her a look.

"What? I promise!"

"Right." Clair muttered sarcastically.

But Dwyn didn't hear her, she was too busy looking up at the humongous factory. "Tonight." She murmured.

* * *

**Okay, how was that? A little choppy? Please I NEED your opinions!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fire

**Second chapter up! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I loved them all! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, never have... but I wish I did!**

Chapter Two- _The Fire_

"So, I only have to touch the door?" Dwyn asked nervously.

"Yep." Simon replied.

"Dwyn, you don't have to do this." Clair muttered.

'Leave 'er alone, Clair. If she wants to do it, then let her do it!"

Dwyn rolled her emerald eyes for the millionth time that night and began to walk towards the gate, but something stopped her; Dwyn felt a raindrop on her nose.

Simon frowned. "C'mon, Dwyn. We'll do it tomorrow."

She nodded and all three friends returned home. But Dwyn Ashby didn't go home to a warm bed and caring mother like she would have normally, she went home to a disaster.

Her mother's apartment was on fire.

Dwyn ran to the nearest cop. "What's happened?"

"Are you Dwyn Ashby?"

She nodded, her eyes starting to water.

Handing Dwyn her mother's gold heart-shaped locket (the one that she _never_ took off), the cop bowed his head. "I'm sorry." He murmured.

Time seemed to stop.

"No." She whispered. "It's not true."

The policeman simply put his hand on her shoulder and once again murmured; _"I'm sorry."_

Dwyn couldn't see, she couldn't hear, she couldn't speak. She was frozen.

The rain was coming down in torrents now, and Dwyn fled. She had no idea where she was going, but she wasn't going to stay there.

She stopped in front of the factory gates, and cried.

Then, slipping through the bars, Dwyn ran up to the door and knocked.

"Hello?" She choked out. "Hello? Is anybody there?"

The young woman banged on the door as hard as she could, and was soon left with bloody knuckles.

"Please, help! Please!" She yelled, her voice then fell to a desperate whisper. "I need help."

Her mind was racing with sudden questions; _why was she here? What had caused the fire? Did Clair and Simon know… Clair and Simon._ Dwyn had to tell them.

So she ran back to the gate and tried to slip through, only to find that she had completely marred her skin and cut her clothing upon through the factory gates in such haste. She was sore all over, and wasn't about to inflict even more pain on herself then she already had, and the gate was too tall to climb.

* * *

Willy Wonka had seen her; a desperate young woman running away from something. She had intruded, yet, something made Willy _not_ give the order to capture her, something about her made him curious. Why was she running? What was she running from? And most importantly, why was she crying?

So he watched her like a curious child; running up to his doors, wanting to leave through his gates and then finally, curling up into a ball near the door and falling asleep. Willy furrowed his brow, _why hadn't she left? Intruders had to be punished, that was for certain, but she looked hurt and scared, why?_

Against his better judgment, Willy Wonka left his post at the window and went downstairs.

He opened the door cautiously and slipped outside. There she was, soaked through. Her dark hair stuck to her face and neck, and her zip-up hoody was torn. Her jeans were tattered and her converse shoes were soaked through as well. But that wasn't what interested Willy Wonka. What interested him was the fact that the girl was bleeding, quite profusely in some places, and that she was crying, even in her sleep.

And so, the chocolatier did the only thing he could think of… he poked her with his cane.

She didn't move.

He tried again… nothing.

Suddenly, an Oompa Loompa appeared at his side.

_Take her in, sir._ He motioned.

Willy shook his head, but then thought. _"I can't leave her here, she'll surely die without my help... But she was trying to intrude, so she could be a spy! But then, why was she so upset? Maybe-"_

He felt a tug on his coat tail.

"Fine." He muttered grudgingly. And with that, he handed the little man his cane and hesitantly picked the woman up, making faces all the while. Yet he froze as she whimpered and nuzzled into his chest. Willy gulped and yet again stopped as his latex covered hand accidentally brushed against her cheek. It was ice cold.

* * *

"_What's so special about __**this**__ chocolate bar?" A 19 year-old Dwyn asked over the phone. "It's a Wonka bar!" Clair exclaimed. "It's the best chocolate bar in the entire world!" Dwyn rolled her eyes. _

"_You have to come down to Wonka's candy shop!" Clair squealed. "It's only 5:00 p.m. Ask your mum!"_

_Fifteen minutes later, the two girls were outside the candy shop. Clair dragged Dwyn up to the counter and immediately asked for a Wonka's Scrumdidalyliumpscious Fudgemellow Delight bar. The brunette was already having trouble comprehending the name, that was never good. _

_Someone brushed past her and Dwyn almost toppled over. The person turned around and she frowned. He wore a purple top hat, dark purple velvet coat and his hands were donned with purple latex gloves. _

"_Excuse me." The man said hurriedly, and just as quickly as he had come, he was gone._

"_Well, that was… queer." Dwyn muttered._

"_Oh my God!" Clair breathed. "That was Willy Wonka!"_

"_**Him**__!?" Dwyn asked, stunned._

_Taking her chocolate bar in her handguard covered hand, she smiled. "Interesting."_

Dwyn Ashby shot up out of bed in a dark room. She heard rustling in a corner and a light was suddenly on, yet Dwyn could see no one. She was tired, and usually, when Miss Ashby was tired, nothing registered. That night was no exception; the young woman couldn't even figure out that she was in a different room. For those couple of moments, she was in complete bliss. But then the door opened and the man from her dreams walked in, _literally_. Naturally, Dwyn acted like any other girl would act in that particular situation; she fainted.

It was a sweet smell, lilac… no, no. _Lavender_, definitely lavender. _But my room doesn't smell like lavender…_ then it all came rushing back. Her mother, her home, the factory… the factory. Dwyn groaned and let a single tear slide down her already tear-stained cheeks, perhaps if she fell asleep again everything would go back to normal.

But of course, that would never happen. And no matter how much Dwyn wanted to go back to sleep, her body had had enough of the bliss her mind longed for. So she groaned again and sat up. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was in a completely new environment and when she did, she panicked.

"You're awake!" A voice murmured.

Dwyn's eyes immediately went to the other person in the room. It was the same man from her dream; Willy Wonka.

For a moment, Dwyn felt faint again. She gripped her forehead and moaned. That's when she noticed the bandages on her hand.

"What happened to you?" Willy asked curiously.

"Me?" She murmured. "What happened to me? Well let's see; I lost my mother and my home in less then a day… and now I'm talking to myself while trying to convince myself that a world renowned chocolatier is listening to me, when really, nobody is there!"

Willy giggled. "You're really weird."

The young woman's eyes widened. She hesitantly got up and walked towards the man sitting at the corner of her bed. "You're real?" She whispered, horrified.

"Well of course, silly!"

Dwyn shook her head. "No. No, no, no. You _can't _be real. It's impossible! Because that would mean… that would mean… the factory..."

And she fainted again.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Piper

**Okay, so here's a new chapter for you guys to enjoy... Thanks for all the reviews and I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, school is sooo annoying! **

**Disclaimer: I've said it before and I will say it again... I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter Three- _Piper_

Dwyn slowly opened her eyes and winced. There he was, sitting right next to her bed, Willy Wonka.

"You sure do faint a lot." The chocolatier commented.

"I've just… I've been through a lot lately." She replied slowly. This had to be a dream. Rubbing her eyes and sitting up, Dwyn sighed. "So… you're really him? The dashing and famous Willy Wonka?"

Willy nodded. "Yup. And you are…?"

Dwyn could smack herself. "Dwyn Cathal Ashby, Mr. Wonka. It's a pleasure to meet you, though, I do wish it was under better circumstances."

She held out her hand and Willy looked at it skeptically, her hand fell by her side. "Sorry." She muttered.

Willy smiled at her. "Are you okay, Miss Ashby?"

Dwyn frowned in thought. _Am I okay?_ "I'm a little… shaken."

"Shaken?" He asked curiously.

_He wants an explanation…_She thought nervously._ Well, I suppose I owe him that much._ "I've just graduated from Oxford, Mr.Wonka, and my mother lived in this town. I came to visit her for the summer… Yesterday, when I arrived at the apartment building after running some errands, it was in flames and… my mother didn't survive."

The chocolatier's expression was impassive, but Dwyn saw confusion in his eyes. "But why did you come to my factory?" He asked.

"Because it seemed like a safe place… Because, to me, your factory is a haven for dreams, it every innocent child's dream since the day you opened it and still is today… Because, Mr. Wonka, all I want and dream about is to have my mother back…" Her eyes were watering now. "D-does that answer your question?"

Willy nodded and smiled at her, but his smile quickly turned into a frown. _What of she's lying? _The little voice in the back of his mind said. _What if she's a spy sent from a copying candy maker?_

To those questions, the great chocolatier had no answers… and that made him uneasy.

* * *

By now, Dwyn was waving her hand in front of Wonka's face. "Mr. Wonka?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her intently, which quite frankly, was making _her_ uneasy.

"I was just wondering if you could show me the way _out_ of this establishment… I need to return home to see my friends and get in touch with my family."

Willy's mind was racing. _I can't let her go… what if she __**is**__ a spy!? What if she wasn't even asleep when I took her through the factory to bring her here!? She can't leave, she'll tell everyone about my factory!_

"Oh you won't be leaving." Willy stated casually.

"W-what?"

"Well, I can't have you running about town telling people about my factory" He said in an obvious tone.

With that he got up and started toward the door, but Dwyn caught up with him. "But you can't do that! I need to get back to my friends and the rest of my family! You've-"

And the door slammed shut.

"This is called kidnapping!" She shouted while banging on the door, her antics ceased when the pain to her hands became too much.

Turning around, Dwyn took a good look at her prison cell. It was painted a light blue with lavender trimmings, in fact, all the trimmings and accessories were either lavender or white. The room was beautiful, but that wasn't what the young woman was thinking about, she was too occupied with the fact that she was being held hostage by a chocolatier.

And that was what made her the most uneasy of all.

* * *

An hour later, the door opened and someone came in… Yet Dwyn couldn't see anyone. Frowning in thought, she leaned over the side of the bed she was lying on and almost jumped out of her pale skin… it was a little person. He seemed of native descent and had a red jumpsuit on. He waved.

"Hello." Dwyn murmured nervously. _I'm going crazy… first getting held hostage by Willy Wonka and now a little man in a vibrant red jumpsuit, it's official; I've finally gone mad._

The little man did some hand movements and Dwyn furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I don't seem to understand, Mr.….?"

The man sighed exasperatedly, Dwyn liked him already. She hurriedly took a pen and paper off the nightstand and handed it to him.

He scribbled something down onto the paper and handed it back to her. Unfortunately, Dwyn never got the chance to read it because the door was opened.

"It's not polite to come in without knocking, _Mr. Wonka_." Dwyn said bluntly.

"Well this is _my_ factory, Miss Ashby. I can do whatever I wish."

"But what if I was changing?"

"You couldn't have been because you have no other clothes to change into." The chocolatier stated smartly.

_Right_.

"I see you've met one of my Oompa Loompas-"

"Oompa… Loompas?"

"Yes… imported directly from Loompa Land, now please don't interrupt me, it's frightfully rude. Now, this here is Piper. He'll be one of the many Oompa Loompas that will help you during your stay here, I hope that you find the room to your tastes?"

"To. My. Tastes?" Dwyn gritted out. "You have the _audacity_ to lock me here after I did _nothing_ to you and now you ask if I like the _room_?! What about a; _Oh are you hungry, Dwyn? Are you upset because you're mother's just died and your father is non-existent, Dwyn? Would you like to call somebody, Dwyn?_ But _no_. You ask me if I like the bloody room!"

She was by now in Willy's face and he had leaned back, scared. Women were frightening when they were mad, but the chocolatier had some sort of satisfaction when he saw that fire in her eyes… it reminded him of a spicy cinnamon heart.

"Lunch is in an hour."

And he left.

Dwyn collapsed on the bed and cursed angrily, she looked up at Piper and he waved again.

"So, Piper the Oompa Loompa, eh?"

He nodded.

"Tell me Mr. Piper… is your dear chocolatier always like this?"

Piper shook his head.

_Oh Lord. This should be fun_.

* * *

**Review please!!**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm not grieving for you

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long but I've only just finished school, it's been crazy! I have exams next week too, geez! Anyway, all this to say that this is probably the last you'll be hearing of me for a while... I've got a pretty booked summer!**

**Lotsa lurve,**

**Lex**

**Disclaimer: Why do we even write these? No I don't own anything that hasn't come from my wacked out imagination.**

* * *

Chapter Four-_I'm not grieving for you_

Dwyn had a lot of time to think the next day. She was never allowed to leave her rooms and meals were brought to her by Piper.

That morning, the young woman woke feeling strange, but couldn't put her finger on what was disturbing her so. Then it all came rushing back like brick wall, and the last thing she remembered was her behavior the day before.

_I'm a monster_. Her mother, the one person that had cared for Dwyn her whole life was gone, and what did Dwyn do? She talked with a chocolatier and got locked in a room. The young woman burst into tears and buried her head in her pillow. _I'm a monster, I'm a monster. What's happened to me? Why am I like this?_

She spent the whole day in her bed thinking about her mother, about how she wasn't deserving of the mother she was blessed with. Lastly, the young brunette spent the day thinking of her behavior the day before and how disrespectful it was. _This is the woman that gave me life._ She thought. _And this is how I repay her?_

"I don't know if there is a God." She murmured through her soft sobs while looking at the ceiling. "But if there is… even if there isn't. I-I want someone to help her, help her get to heaven, or wherever it is people go… I want her to be taken care of. She d-didn't deserve to die, it should've been me in that apartment, I'm the one that deserved her fate."

Dwyn played with her fingers and remembered the first time she had made her mother breakfast. Nadine's face had been priceless, and it was the memory of that smile and those eyes that made Dwyn burst into tears all over again. Reaching for a tissue on the nightstand, the young brunette frowned when her hand connected with a metal object. It was her mother's locket. "Why must you torture me?" She asked while wiping her eyes and looking at the locket. "I just want forget everything." She whispered.

* * *

Willy Wonka was listening through the door and stepped away quickly when he felt a tug on his coat tail.

Piper looked at him sadly and motioned for the chocolatier to go in. Willy shook his head but was pushed in anyways.

Dwyn didn't acknowledge him.

"Miss Ashby…?" He started out uncertainly.

"What do you want?" She whispered brokenly.

"I-I-I…"

The young woman wiped her eyes for the umpteenth time and stared at him, trying not to break down again. To her surprise, he sat on the edge of her bed.

"I-I'm sorry…" He said awkwardly.

Dwyn stared at him blankly, tears running down her pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry about your mother, and I'm sorry about-"

And she threw herself onto him and had him in a bone-crushing hug. She buried her head in his shoulder and cried.

Willy was scared out of his wits. _Never _had anybody touched him like that. The chocolatier was completely stiff and rigid but Dwyn took no notice, she just needed to hold and be held by someone. For some odd reason, Willy sensed that and, without his own permission, his arm moved around the fragile creature, but he didn't put any pressure on her in fear that she might break. He patted her back awkwardly and shut his eyes tightly. This was so weird.

Dwyn felt his arm around her gently and whispered apology after apology to him, she knew that she was invading his personal space and she knew that Willy Wonka was a solitary person, but Dwyn couldn't help herself. Willy soon found himself murmuring soft reassurances in her ear, which surprised the both of them. Dwyn pulled away from the chocolatier and wiped her eyes yet again. She looked at the wet mark on Willy's shoulder and blushed. "I-I'm sorry." She murmured hoarsely. "I-"

Willy looked at her and his eyes softened. _She's such a broken, small creature__**.**_ "Are you okay, Miss?"

She shook her head. "I just- it happened too quickly. First I had a mum, then, an hour later she was gone… I was scared. And I'm sorry that I came up to your factory but I was so scared and I miss her and I was so cold about it yesterday, I'm such a terrible daughter and I just want her back." Dwyn held her face in her hands, Wonka handed her a tissue and she smiled gratefully. "I'm crying like a little girl." She laughed, but it was forced and humorless.

"Would you like a tour of the factory?" Willy blurted out.

Dwyn looked at him, teary eyes confused. "Pardon?"

"I-I thought that you might want a tour of the factory, maybe to ease your mind a little."

The young woman looked at him curiously. "I- You're a very confusing man Willy Wonka, first, you lock me in a room, then, you're consoling me and showing me your factory. Why?"

He looked at her, trying to come up with an answer. But thing was, he couldn't. He didn't understand why he had acted like that, he just had.

Dwyn looked at him and suddenly thought back to one of the many conversations she had had with her mother about death.

"_And I want you to know that, if ever the worst should happen, I don't want you crying over me, okay, love? Celebrate my life, don't mourn it."_

"_But that's not going to happen anytime soon, right?"_

"_Of course not, darling… but people grow up and-and it will happen eventually."_

_Her mother's voice was filled with so much raw emotion that Dwyn almost felt like crying herself._

"Um… y'know what, never mind. I-I would _love_ a tour of your factory, though. That is, if you're still willing to give it."

He nodded enthusiastically.

_Okay mum, I'm not going to cry anymore. I love you._

* * *

"What's that room?" Dwyn asked curiously a half-hour later. The two had grabbed lunch while touring the factory and the sun was beginning to set.

"_That_ happens to be one of my favorite rooms." Wonka said while leading her down the hallway.

"What's inside?" She asked curiously. By now they were crouched by a tiny door and Dwyn furrowed her brow. "I don't get it."

Willy shrugged. "You don't have to, that's the beauty of it."

She smiled.

"Close your eyes." Wonka said.

Dwyn complied and soon felt a tug on her elbow and felt rushing air play with her hair, the smell of chocolate and candy invaded her nostrils and Dwyn took a deep breath. It smelt amazing.

"Open."

She did, and what she saw was unforgettable. The grass was the greenest she had ever seen and candy grew every way she looked, there was a chocolate river and as Dwyn's eyes traveled upward, she gasped. It was a chocolate waterfall.

"This is amazing." She whispered in awe.

Willy shrugged nonchalantly. "It pays the bills."

Dwyn snorted. "I bet it does… how did you do all this, you're like, candy maker extraordinaire… It's beautiful."

Wonka nodded and smiled. He had amazed her when they entered each room, and for some odd reason, the solitary chocolatier liked the feeling that bubbled up in his stomach each time she smiled or laughed or gasped at what he said or showed her. What Willy also enjoyed immensely was how her eyes would sparkle each time he showed her something new. At the beginning, Willy had been scared that she would be too upset to take the tour. But she had managed the first hour with minimal tears and **no** physical contact, which was good. He wondered how she just locked up all her emotions like that, but decided to let it be, he would most likely be hearing soft sobs or murmured prayers from her room come nightfall. He wasn't wrong.

"Here." Willy said while picking a blade of grass.

"You can… eat it?"

"Of course you can! Everything in this room is eatable!"

Hesitantly, Dwyn plucked the piece of grass out of his latex covered hand and looked at it curiously. She looked at Willy before popping it in her mouth, it tasted like licorice. "It's good." She murmured, smiling.

"Well of course it is! Why are you acting so surprised?"

"I dunno, I mean… it's _grass_."

Willy smirked. "And… what's your point?"

Dwyn shrugged. "What ever it is, it's good."

Willy smiled revealing his perfect teeth. "Did you know that your teeth are perfect?" She asked shyly.

Willy furrowed his brow in thought as Dwyn swept past him to look at an oompa loompa harvesting gumdrops. Women were confusing.

* * *

"So how did you like the factory?"

Dwyn leaned up against the wall outside her room. "It was amazing! Your factory is… one of a kind, Willy Wonka."

The chocolatier looked at her from under his top hat and nodded his thanks. Dwyn sighed. "Mr. Wonka? Do you think that you could allow me the permission to-"

_Greensleves _sounded from the brunette's sweater pocket and she furrowed her brows in thought. _I have my cell phone?_ Realizing what this meant, the young woman took out the technology and pressed it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Dwyn! Thank God you're alright! Clair was having a heart attack! Where are you and yer mum?"

"Simon." She breathed in awe.

"Dwyn?"

"Yes-Yes I'm here!"

"Where are you and yer mum? I heard snippets of information about the fire on the news but no one was giving real information… Are you alright? Dwyn?"

"S-Simon… My mum's d-dead." She choked out.

"…Oh. I-I'm sorry, Dwyn. Your mother was an… exceptional person." His voiced cracked. This triggered Dwyn's tears and she tried to form a sentence while Willy Wonka was looking at her worriedly, whoever this Simon character was, Willy didn't like him.

"She's watching over me, Simon. I know she is… i-it's alright."

"Dwyn." Simon said softy. "Dwyn, where are you?"

"I can't say."

"Dwyn-"

"Simon, I'm safe. That's all you need to know."

"Dwyn Cathal Ashby-"

She hung up.

"I didn't tell him." Dwyn whispered as her brown eyes met Willy's violet one's.

"I heard." He muttered.

"I said I wouldn't."

With that, the young woman walked into her room and gently closed the door; a foot stopped her.

"Dwyn-"

"Just… don't. It was very nice of you to show me your factory, but I just want to be left alone. I think that's the least you could after kidnapping me." Shocked, Willy took his foot out of the way and Dwyn shut the door.

All the chocolatier could do was stare.

* * *

"Would you like to come for dinner?"

"No."

Being the determined person he is, Willy Wonka went down to the kitchen and went back to Dwyn's room, Piper walking beside him with a glass of wine and dinner in hand. Once at the door, the oompa loompa knocked on the 'oompa loompa door' and let himself in. Willy knocked on the door lightly but was answered with a muffled: Go away.

"Dwyn, I just wanted to-"

"I need some time to myself, Mr. Wonka."

"… You can call me Willy." He said.

"No thank you, I don't feel like getting friendly with my kidnapper at the moment, come by later and maybe I'll reconsider."

That comment got the chocolatier frustrated. "You say that you don't understand me, but I don't understand you! First, you're all sad and depressed; so I cheer you up and you're happy, then all of a sudden, you're angry!"

The door slowly opened and Dwyn was gently pushed out the door by Piper. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her clothes were rumpled. "I'm sorry. I just- I don't know how to act anymore. I'm sad because I don't have my mum anymore, I'm happy because I'm in this _amazing_ factory, but I'm angry because you've told me that I'm not allowed to see my friends or family again. All of these emotions are all bottled up inside me and sometimes they just… come out." She finished lamely while sniffling.

Dwyn saw Willy's eyes spark as she mentioned her family and became curious.

"I never said you _couldn't _see your friends and family."

"Pardon?"

"I never said that you couldn't se your loved ones." He continued. "I just said that you can't leave."

"I can see my-"

Wonka nodded.

"Oh thank you, Mr. Wonka!" Dwyn went to hug him but stopped abruptly when she remembered his solidarity. "Sorry."

Then, Willy Wonka did something that surprised the both of them; he kissed Dwyn Ashby's hand.

"Well, erm… would you like to come in for dinner?" She asked while blushing.

Willy nodded. "I'd be honored."

"Okay, so…" Dwyn nervously took his latex-covered hand and led him into her room.

* * *

"I had a really nice time." Dwyn murmured as they both stood outside her door. Dinner had been a success and now, the two adults were talking before heading off to their own rooms.

"I did too." Willy said smiling.

"Not that this was a date or anything… I mean, it was just two friends having dinner, right?"

Wonka nodded vigorously. "Of course, of course."

There was a tug on her sweater; Piper gave her a look that just screamed: _Go to bed, it's late._

Dwyn rolled her eyes at the small being. "Well, I guess I have to get to bed. I'll see you tomorrow though… Goodnight." The brunette kissed him on the cheek and closed the door, heart beating wildly.

As she started to get into bed, Piper handed her a white silk nightgown. Dwyn looked at the piece of clothing in her hands skeptically but went to put it on in the regal violet bathroom none the less; her clothes were filthy.

Looking at her face, the young woman saw a thin layer of dirt coating the exposed parts of her skin, she decided that it was time or a shower.

"Piper, I'm going to be taking a shower, okay? You don't have to wait up." She said while poking her head out the bathroom door.

The oompa loompa nodded and quickly turned to the closet at the far end of the room, upon opening it Dwyn gasped. It was a walk-in closet already filled with clothes, and Dwyn had never seen so many beautiful clothes in her life. Piper emerged from the closet and handed her a bathrobe before pushing her to the side and getting a towel, shampoo, conditioner, and soap. He also handed her a toothbrush and toothpaste for good measure. Giving Dwyn a small bow, he bid her goodnight and left the woman gaping behind him.

The shower was _amazing._ Never had the young woman taken a shower like that, she felt as if she were in a hotel. Looking over the bathroom counter, she saw various creams and perfumes. _Wow._ After she was done with those, Dwyn slipped the nightgown over her head with a sigh; she had _never _worn something so soft and flowy.

She then got into bed and prayed for her mother (even though she had almost never prayed in her life,) Dwyn went to bed with minimal tears.

_I get to see my friends and family again._


End file.
